


Annoying

by LeafHatesPears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a froend of thomas' accidentally hurt his feelings, also virgil roman and janus are basically only mentioned, and now his logic has to go and comfort them, it's more likely than you think, me processing my emotions though sanders sides fanfiction?, what is that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafHatesPears/pseuds/LeafHatesPears
Summary: Thomas almost has a breakdown because Patton is a fragile little kitten, and Logan has to comfort his, as Roman is still trying to calm Virgil down. Also Janus is medium helpful. (I couldn't find a way to include Remus in this, I'm sorry.)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 15





	Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I had a medium bad day at school because my sensory processing slowed down after a really hard maths test and I annoyed one of my best friends, and yea.  
> (We talked it through and it was really helpful, my personal Patton is still sad tho, so here goes)

Thomas knew that they weren't trying to hurt his feelings, but still, it stung.  
That was exactly why Virgil usually prevented him from asking for clarification whenever his speech processing was, for whatever reason, too slow: The fear of annoying his friends.  
And it happened. Of course it happened, once you put your trust in someone that knows about your issues and ask them the same thing four or five times, they are eventually going to be annoyed.  
That wasn't the issue; they had talked it out, and so now he knew for a FACT that they didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
So why did it still hurt?

In the mindscape all hell had broken loose after the first conversation.  
Virgil's dark eyeshadow had deepend and the dark, distorted "I told you" would probably ring in the other's eyes for hours.  
Roman had been trying to get him to calm down, scared that Virgil might cause a mental breakdown, and they just couldn't start crying now, but the worst had been Patton.  
The second they had shrugged Thomas of, he had started sobbing uncontrollably.  
As his feelings, he of course was hurt the most, especially because he held all good memories of them right in his chest. No matter how often Logan tried to convince him that annoyance is a natural reaction and in no way, shape or form a sign of actual dislike, Patton couldn't stop.  
It had taken all of Janus' power to keep up a chipper facade when talking it over a few moments later, and all of the sides knew that Thomas had to go now, because they needed to process this.

The first thing Logan did was to take Patton into his room. Mostly because he wanted to get them away from Virgil until Roman could calm him down enough (Janus’ sudden appearance deepened Thomas’ anxiety as “we shouldn’t go somewhere else now, right? They’ll just think we hate them!”), but also because his room would enhance one’s abilities to logically assess situations just like this one.  
Finally there, Logan made them sit on his bed, practically carrying poor Patton. It was the only seat apart from the chair on his desk, as too comfy a seat usually breaks the professional atmosphere needed when studying.  
This is when it dawned on Logan, that he actually had no idea on how to proceed from here on out. Thomas had excused himself to the bathroom, trying to prevent himself from having attack, and that meant that he, Logic, was supposed to do that now. Creativity was trying to come up with solutions for why this didn't mean that they hated Thomas, so it was his job to comfort Patton.  
By the time Logan finished that thought, Patton was leaning against him, still sniffeling.  
"Thanks, Lolo."  
"For what?"  
"For just,,, being there. You don't realise, but it really helps."  
To say Logan was touched would be an understatement. I mean, he'd always tried to do what was the most logical thing in any given situation, naturally, so he thought he'd been rubbish at anything involving emotions. To hear that not only was it working, but also appreciated, broke the nerd for a solid ten seconds.  
"... And you're right, I probably was overreacting a little. One bad interaction usually doesn't mean that a person is completely bad, right? Logan? Are you listening?"  
Snapping out of it, Logan quickly turned to Patton.  
"Sorry, I was still stuck in realising I did something right. Nevertheless, I should remind you that, even though you have sligtly overreacted, your feelings are still valid, as long as you don't hold this against them, but talk about it. Like, really talk about it."  
Patton looked uncomfortable, and they could both feel what Virgil was feeling at the prospect of having to confront the issue, so he continued:  
"I know. It might be hard at first, but you will feel better afterwards. Thomas will feel better afterwards."  
This, made Patton giggle for some reason, but fortunately, before Logan could feel offended, he tried to explain.  
"Sorry, it's just, all this time you tried to convince us that you are unemotional, and as it turns, out, you not only claim the only braincell we share but also the emotional intelligence."  
"That is incorrect. Indeed Thomas' brain is composed of several billion-"  
"It's an internet saying. I'll write you a vocab card."  
All this bickering actually made Patton forget about the reason why he was in Logan's room in the first place, and now that he thought about the conflict again, it suddenly didn't hurt anymore.  
"Alright, let's talk."

And with that, Thomas got up and left the bathroom to go and talk about his feelings. Oh boy.


End file.
